fineapplefandomcom-20200216-history
Muah!
Muah is the single released by APRIL. It was released on November 25, 2016. It is the second track in the first single album Boing Boing, before "Mayday". Track list # "Muah!" - 3:02 Lyrics Hangul= Um - Muah Baby you 난히 더 말이 많은 오늘 Baby you 일한 내 맘이 설레는 순간 넌 나를 몰라 자꾸 맴돌아 왜 몰라 왜 그걸 몰라 어머 Do it Do it Do it Do it Chu 어린애 아냐 Do it Do it Do it Do it Chu 장난이 아냐 용기를 내 망설이지 좀 마 눈을 감고 내게 와 날 안아봐 Come to me Baby kiss my lips 심장이 쿵 내게 다가와 난 떨려와 Come to me 좀 더 가까이 짜릿짜릿하게 빠져봐 멈추지마 Um- Muah, Muah, Muah, Muah Um- Muah, Muah, Muah, Muah Ok 표현하고 싶어 기다리다 지쳐 이러다 내가 정말 미쳐 웬만한 여자들과는 달라 알아 내 눈빛 너무 달아 채/나 I know you wanna kiss me 빨리 와 여기 너의 자리 겁먹지 말고 Let it go now I’m ready 시작해볼까 Wow Do it Do it Do it Do it Chu 내게 다가와 Do it Do it Do it Do it Chu 날 콕 찔러봐 용기를 내 망설이지 좀 마 새콤달콤하잖아 날 안아봐 Come to me Baby kiss my lips 심장이 쿵 내게 다가와 난 떨려와 Come to me 좀 더 가까이 짜릿짜릿하게 빠져봐 멈추지마 Um- Muah, Muah, Muah, Muah Um- Muah, Muah, Muah, Muah Um- Muah (우~) 별처럼 반짝이는 이 밤 (우~) 이 순간 아무것도 들리지 않아 날아올라~ Come to me (Yeah) Baby kiss my lips 부드럽게 내게 다가와 날 잡아봐 Come to me (Come to me) 좀 더 가까이 (Oh, Oh) 아껴뒀던 내 맘 가져가 (Yeah) 멈추지마 Um- Muah, (Oh) Muah, Muah, Muah빠져들어 내게) Um- Muah, Muah, Muah, Muah(Fall in love) Come to me Baby kiss my lips (Love me baby) 햇살처럼 내게 다가와 내게로 와 |-|Romanization= Um- Muah Baby you nanhi deo mari manheun oneul Baby you ilhan nae mami seolleneun sungan neon nareul molla jakku maemdora wae molla wae geugeol molla eomeo Do it Do it Do it Do it Chu eorinae anya Do it Do it Do it Do it Chu jangnani anya yonggireul nae mangseoriji jom ma nuneul gamgo naege wa nal anabwa Come to me Baby kiss my lips simjangi kung naege dagawa nan tteollyeowa Come to me jom deo gakkai jjiritjjirithage ppajyeobwa meomchujima Um- Muah, Muah, Muah, Muah Um- Muah, Muah, Muah, Muah Ok pyohyeonhago sipeo gidarida jichyeo ireoda naega jeongmal micyeo wenmanhan yeojadeulgwaneun dalla ara nae nunbit neomu dara CH/N I know you wanna kiss me CH/N ppalli wa yeogi neoui jari geopmeokji malgo Let it go now I’m ready sijakhaebolkka Wow Do it Do it Do it Do it Chu naege dagawa Do it Do it Do it Do it Chu nal kok jjilleobwa yonggireul nae mangseoriji jom ma saekomdalkomhajanha nal anabwa Come to me Baby kiss my lips simjangi kung naege dagawa nan tteollyeowa Come to me jom deo gakkai jjiritjjirithage ppajyeobwa meomchujima Um- Muah, Muah, Muah, Muah Um- Muah, Muah, Muah, Muah Um- Muah (woo~) byeolcheoreom banjjagineun i bam (woo~) i sungan amugeotdo deulliji anha naraolla~ Come to me (Yeah) Baby kiss my lips budeureopge naege dagawa nal jababwa Come to me (Come to me) jom deo gakkai (Oh, Oh) akkyeodwotdeon nae mam gajyeoga meomchujima Um- Muah, (Oh) Muah, Muah, Muah(Ppajyeodeuro Naege) Um- Muah, Muah, Muah, Muah (Fall in love) Come to me Baby kiss my lips (Love me baby) haessalcheoreom naege dagawa naegero wa |-|English= Um- Muah Baby you You talk a lot today Baby you Only time I feel butterflies You have no idea, stop lingering Why don’t you know, don’t know Oh My! Do it Do it Do it Do it Chu I’m not a kid Do it Do it Do it Do it Chu I’m not joking Be brave, don’t hesitate Close your eyes, come hug me Come to me Baby kiss my lips My heart drops when you’re near, I’m shaking Come to me A little closer Feel the thrill, don’t stop Um- Muah, Muah, Muah, Muah Um- Muah, Muah, Muah, Muah Ok I wanna show you, can’t wait I’m sure I’ll go mad I’m not like other girls I know you see my sweet eyes I know you wanna kiss me Hurry, come take your spot Don’t be afraid Let it go now I’m ready to start Wow Do it Do it Do it Do it Chu Come to me Do it Do it Do it Do it Chu Poke me Be brave, don’t hesitate It’s sweet & sour, Hug me Come to me Baby kiss my lips My heart drops when you’re near, I’m shaking Come to me A little closer Feel the thrill, don’t stop Um- Muah, Muah, Muah, Muah Um- Muah, Muah, Muah, Muah Um- Muah (Woo~) The night shines like a star (Woo~) In this moment I can’t hear a thing, Just fly~ Come to me Baby kiss my lips Come gently and hold me Come to me A little closer Take my heart, don’t stop Um- Muah, Muah, Muah, Muah Um- Muah, Muah, Muah, Muah Come to me Baby kiss my lips Come shine on me like the sun Um- Muah Audio Spotify Video Gallery Trivia * Category:APRIL Category:Title track Category:Songs Category:Boing Boing